


Syncopate My Skin To Your Heart Beating (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has concerns in the bedroom. Foggy does not share them whatsoever.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syncopate My Skin To Your Heart Beating (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [syncopate my skin to your heart beating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031682) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> So, this might not be the most NC-17 (18 in the UK) style podfic I've ever done (*that* honour belongs to Saucery's 'Reasonable to Assume'), but it featured my new favourite couple (at least in Marvel/the MCU) and it's fluffy and smutty, so I still blushed while recording it in the midnight hour with an increasingly husky voice. I love this fic a lot and it was a joy to record. I hope you guys enjoying listening to it as much as I did making it.

Podfic of 'Syncopate My Skin To Your Heart Beating' by returnsandreturns

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fvaxe/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BSyncopate%2BMy%2BSkin%2BTo%2BYour%2BHeart%2BBeating%2B-%2BReturnsAndReturns.mp3) (8.04MBs)

 **Length** : 08:08


End file.
